


Rewrite the stars

by Cannibal_Cupcakes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: (there's no actual death or violence don't worry), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempted Murder, F/M, Kaito is S P O O K, Maki is doing her very best, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibal_Cupcakes/pseuds/Cannibal_Cupcakes
Summary: Kaito is tired, and he's about to get the surprise of a lifetime





	Rewrite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: So the site is formatting this a little funny, so I'm sorry if everything looks a little weird! I'm trying to get it to work, I swear!
> 
> Written for the prompt by writing-prompt-s on tumblr:
> 
> "When people are born, they are assigned a soulmate. They have an original song in their head that only them and their soulmate know. A person just broke into you house and your pretty sure they're here to murder you. They're humming your song under their breath"

Kaito was, to most people, a team leader. He was the kind of person who always took the extra step to bring others to their goals, no matter how big or small said goal was. He was, in their eyes, the hero of their stories. But after a while, he became tired. Tired of playing the savior. He wished he could just settle down and relax for once in his goddamn life, maybe even find his soulmate as an added bonus. 

The astronaut sighed, running a hand through the purple strands of his hair, the gel making it stiff to the touch. He really needed to stop using so much, it was becoming a pain to wash out every night. But in a way, the process is relaxing. It’s one of the things in life he can count on to never change. Wake up, eat, get ready for the day, go to work, meet up with friends and family, eat again, get ready for bed, and sleep (not necessarily in that order). Closing his eyes, he passes out almost immediately after hitting the mattress. 

But the rest is short-lived because in a couple minutes Kaito hears a crash and a series of loud thumping sounds that are heading towards his bedroom. It doesn’t take long for his heart to start racing. What the hell is it, a ghost? Zombie? Some other supernatural force that’s come to haunt him? 

But as the door to his bedroom crashes open, Kaito can see that it’s most likely none of the above. Standing in the doorway is a girl, probably close to his age. Her outfit is minimalistic, a red tracksuit with black leggings and combat boots. Her dark brown hair is tied back into two twin tails, both of which are held together by bright red scrunchies. Under normal circumstances, Kaito probably would have found the girl very pretty. But there were two very off-putting details to this situation. 

The first was the girl’s expression. Piercing red eyes stared into Kaito’s very soul, a glare that would have Kaito six feet under if looks could kill plastered on the girls face. 

The second was the kitchen knife in her hand. 

Thinking quickly, Kaito  _screams_  and flings a pillow at the stranger. She dodges it easily, and the frustrated look on her face only sent chills up Kaito’s spine. But it buys him some time, as he was able to slip out as the girl moved away from the door in an attempt to avoid the fabric projectile. Without pausing for breath, he books it into the bathroom and locks the door behind him. 

If anyone had told Kaito he’d ever be hiding in a bathroom to avoid certain death like a cliché horror movie victim, he probably would have written it off as a dark joke and never bother to dwell on it. But now he was alone and very scared for his life, jumping at the sudden sounds of increasingly louder footsteps and a song. 

Wait. A song? 

Pressing his ear against the door, Kaito confirms that yes, he was right about the song. The mysterious figure is humming something, the tune somewhat comforting as it grows closer and closer to the door. It takes Kaito a moment to realize that it’s  _his_  song. The song he and his soulmate are supposed to share. 

With both time and options running out, Kaito silently prays to Angie’s strange island god as a last resort in case he actually ends up dying before reciting the words to the song. 

_“What if we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say you were meant to be mine._  
_Nothing could keep us apart,_  
_You’d be the one I was meant to find._  
_It’s up to you,_  
_And it’s up to me,_  
_No one can say what we get to be._  
_So why don’t we rewrite the stars?_  
_Maybe the world could be ours…_  
_… Tonight.”_

It’s only as Kaito goes silent that he realizes his potential killer/soulmate has too. The whole house is deathly quiet, and Kaito sits completely still, petrified. What is he supposed to do? His soulmate is right outside the door, and he’s not sure if he should be overjoyed he found them or terrified they just introduced themselves with a murder plan. 

Then, there’s knocking on the door. It’s not wild or manic like the girl is trying to break in, but soft and gentle, almost reluctant. As if she’s having her own mental battles over the possible outcomes of every choice. Kaito is also reluctant to let her in, but then he remembers this girl is more than capable of breaking down the door and he decides that if she’s trying to be polite then damn it, he’s going to show some manners too.

The girl looks… much different, Kaito realizes, as he opens the door. Her entire posture has changed, her eyes cast on the floor and her hair hiding her expression as she slides in, the weapon left on the floor in the hallway. It’s a drastic change from her previous “trained serial killer” posture she had donned before. She makes her way to the bathtub, carefully balancing herself so she’s sitting on the ledge with her back faced to Kaito. 

Now there’s an awkward silence as Kaito just stands there, tugging on the edge of his space pajamas as he tries to form a sentence. He’s gone back to debating if he could run over to his car fast enough to escape, but just like before his pride as a man comes back full force and counters the plan. This girl was his soulmate, and no matter what happened he wasn’t going to just abandon her. Not even if she tried to stab him in the gut. 

“Well… I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! If you don’t mind me asking, what happens to be the name of my destined partner?”   
Smooth, Kaito. Real smooth. You sound like you jumped out of one of those crappy romance animes Tsumugi keeps recommending. 

There’s deafening silence, and it’s just long enough for Kaito to know the girl isn’t responding soon. Determined to try and salvage the interaction, Kaito tries again. “Oh…kay, guess you do mind me asking. That’s fine, you don’t have to tell me yet. What about your interests? Maybe you could tell me about some of your hobbies, or your life goals?” 

There’s dead air again, and Kaito is about to try attempt number three at introductions when the girl finally responds with “Why are you being so… friendly?” 

Kaito is taken aback by the sound of her voice, the tone being a couple levels harsher than he had been expecting. Not that it’s scared him or anything like that. “What do you mean?” The girl turns around, the signature glare returning as she stares at Kaito. “Why are you acting like we’re friends already? You barely know me, and I just tried to kill you. Anyone with half a brain would have called the cops or tried to escape. But you’re still here. Why?” 

Kaito pauses, but it doesn’t take long for a smile to form on his face. “Well, most people with half a brain aren’t me! And it’s not every day that you meet your soulmate you know. Might as well make the most of it!” 

Kaito is, admittedly, still a little worried. But then he sees the girl relax, and he lets out a breath of air he wasn’t aware he was holding in under the stress of the situation. She speaks again, her tone softening and becoming closer to one you would hear from a parent as they speak to their child. “My name… is Maki. Maki Harukawa. I like to exercise, and children enjoy spending time with me. So, I think that I’d like to be a teacher one day.” She chuckles, but the laughter sounds painful. “Imagine, someone like me trying to teach five-year olds the alphabet. I honestly don’t understand why kids even like me. I’m obviously not a nice person.” 

Kaito shakes his head, crouching down so he’s at eye level with Maki. “The impossible is possible! All you gotta do is make it so!” He realizes his tone was a bit aggressive, so he backtracks and starts again. “What I mean is… your dream’s not stupid. I’m sure that if you put your mind to it, you’d be a great teacher. There’s got to be something those kids see in you that make them like you so much, so just believe in that and you’ll make your dream come true in no time at all!” He smiles at the end, doing his very best to reassure Maki.

Maki stares, awestruck, before closing her eyes and yanking Kaito closer in an attempt to hug him. It’s a little jarring, but Kaito remains balanced and hugs back, and the two of them just sit and hold each other as they hum a song together.  _Their song._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was gonna write an actual original song for this but I kinda realized I don't know how to write songs, and I just went "Hey, 'Rewrite The Stars' is pretty good, just use that" so I did and I still kinda wish I had an original song for this, but it matches the title so I'm gonna let it slide for now


End file.
